Discovery Family
The Hub is an American digital cable and satellite television channel that launched on October 10, 2010. The channel, which replaced Discovery Kids, is a joint venture of Discovery Communications, Inc. and Hasbro. The Hub airs programming primarily aimed at children ages 6–12, drawing largely on the libraries of both parent companies. The Hub targets a dual audience, young children in the daytime with original and acquired children's programs, and families at night with reruns of older television sitcoms, dramas and feature films. Veteran television executive Margaret Loesch serves as president and chief executive officer of The Hub. The channel is available to approximately 60 million subscribers. History On April 30, 2009, it was announced that Hasbro acquired a 50% stake in Discovery Kids, with the resulting joint-venture changing the channel's name to The Hub. Discovery will oversee ad sales and distribution, while Hasbro will be responsible for programming.= The channel continues to use the Discovery Kids strategy of tagging their educational programming as meeting FCC educational and informational programming guidelines with an on-screen logo to list it as such on electronic program guide listings, despite the E/I policy being targeted wholly to broadcast stations, with cable channels completely excluded from E/I regulations. The channel launched at 10:00 am ET (9:00 am CT) on October 10, 2010, taking over the Discovery Kids channel space after a final marathon of Kenny the Shark. The first program aired on the channel was the animated series The Twisted Whiskers Show. Programming The Hub has announced the addition of nine new shows: Pictureka!, The Adventures of Chuck and Friends, Transformers: Prime, G.I. Joe: Renegades, In the Night Garden, Dennis and Gnasher, R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour, Clue and Hubworld. New programming from Hasbro includes new cartoons based on My Little Pony, Transformers, the Pound Puppies and Strawberry Shortcake. Additionally, the network will air a family game show called Family Game Night, which features Hasbro's board game properties adapted into a game show form. A limited amount of original Discovery Kids programming remains including series such as Endurance, Adventure Camp and Scout's Safari, a contrast to other rebranded Discovery networks as of late which have taken on completely new schedules. In addition the network carries library content from Hasbro's defunct Claster Television and Sunbow Productions divisions, including The Transformers and G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero, though not any cartoons based on Hasbro properties (or forerunner toy companies such as Tonka that were eventually purchased by Hasbro) made by Hanna-Barbera or Ruby-Spears Productions, whose libraries are owned by Time Warner and air on Cartoon Network and Boomerang. Other library content includes Fraggle Rock, Atomic Betty, Batman Beyond and Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show. HubBub HubBub is a daytime programming block for preschoolers, airing from 9:00 am–1:00 pm ET (8:00 am–12:00 pm CT). The block exists on account of The Hub's primary target audience of school-age children are usually in school during that time period. Programming in the Hubbub block includes Animal Mechanicals, Maryoku Yummy, In the Night Garden, Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures and The WotWots. Hubbub competes with three preschool program cable channels: Nick Jr., Playhouse Disney and PBS Kids Sprout. It replaces Discovery Kids's Ready Set Learn block. Category:Dan Vs.